Hakuchou
The Shitzu Hakuchou is a sport touring bike in the The Lost and Damned and in The Ballad of Gay Tony episodic packs for Grand Theft Auto IV. It returns in Grand Theft Auto V as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design The bike is clearly based on a base-line 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa; in addition to similarities in its body design, the Hakuchou also features Kanji letter "死" (meaning "death" in Japanese) on both sides of the body, in a similar manner to the Hayabusa's Kanji "隼" (referring to the "Peregrine Falcon") on its body. Similarly, the Hakuchou's name, "hakuchou," (ハクチョウ) meaning "swan" in Japanese, is a reference to the decision to name the Hayabusa after a bird (ハヤブサ). The term, "hakuchou," in Kanji is 白鳥 (white bird) or simply くぐい（鵠）; both means swan. Performance The Hakuchou is depicted as a beefier, more powerful sports bike compared to the Bati 801, with a bulky body shell and frame that implies the bike is also tailored for comfort. Because of it's heavy weight, this bike is amazingly stable and almost never bounces on any bad-condition roads. Despite its bulky design, the bike performs relatively well, with similar performance traits as the Bati 801, Bati 801RR and Double-T (with a top speed of 155 kmph, a weight of 250 kg, 50 kg lighter than any chopper, and stiffer suspensions) but featuring improved acceleration. Locations ;The Lost and Damned *Found around the hospital at North Holland. *Found at The Lost Clubhouse after 12 bike races. Also added to list of Clay Simons's bikes after completing 12 races and it can be obtained by calling him. *Spawns in parts of Alderney along with the Double-T, but it is much rarer. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *May spawn when riding an Akuma in Star Junction, but it is very rare. *May spawn when driving a Coquette in Star Junction, but it is very rare. *Available for races during Multiplayer mode. Grand Theft Auto V * Available in the protagonists' garage after downloading the update. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought for $82,000 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Availability in TBOGT According to early screenshots and the game files, the Hakuchou was meant to reappear in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but not many players find the bike on the streets or in a specific spawn location. This is due to a typing problem in the game files, one can edit it personally using notepad by going to "C:\Program Files (x86)\Rockstar Games\EFLC\TBoGT\common\data\cargp.dat" and change the capital H to small (E.g. Hakuchou to hakuchou). After doing this the Hakuchou will spawn normally. Variants The Hakuchou Custom is a customized version of the Hakuchou, being based on custom Hayabusas in real-life. The Hakuchou Custom is the fastest bike in The Lost and Damned, and the whole series. Trivia *The Kanji on the Hakuchou stands for "death" or "die," this may be a reference to the insane speed of this bike. *The default radio stations on the Hakuchou are. **Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in The Lost and Damned. **K109 The Studio or Vice City FM in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The game stats states that the Hakuchou tops out at 155 km/h (96 mph), but the onboard speedometer shows its maximum listed speed as 200 mph. This is due to the fact that it shares the speedometer layout with the NRG 900. *In an apparent inability to pronounce its name, Johnny Klebitz calls the bike a "Ha-ha-coochie-koo" after one of Angus' possible motorcycle thefts that involves the theft of a Hakuchou, however, if the player calls Clay to order a Hakuchou, he will pronounce the name correctly. *Johnny Klebitz's aversion against imports is expressed if he orders this bike from Clay; he will often call it "Jap Scrap" and "Rice Rocket." *Unlike the TLAD variant, the Hakuchou in GTA V has limited modifications in Los Santos Customs, and cannot have its bodywork modified, and it also lacks the swingarm option like the Double-T. Navigation }} de:Hakuchou es:Hakuchou pl:Hakuchou Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Sport bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online